generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Reds Wiki:Administration policy
This page contains the Rise of the Reds Wiki's administration policy. It describes rules for the blocking of users, page deletion and protection as well as other rules for the wiki's administrators. * Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. * Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. * If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. * See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. Blocking Reasons Editors whose contributions are clearly disruptive to the site or who fail to behave appropriately towards other contributors may be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include (but are not limited to): * Vandalism * Personal attacks or threats towards other editors * Violating site policies * Spamming links to external sites * Abusing multiple accounts * Creating an account with an unacceptable username Duration Usually, the block duration is: * One week for the first offense * One month for the second offense * Any additional offenses WILL result in a permanent ban. These are just guidelines for usual cases. Blocks and their duration are generally up to the discretion of Wiki's administrators. Deletion * Pages which do not fulfil the content criteria should be deleted. * User pages may be deleted at the request of the user they belong to. Page protection Reasons Most pages should remain unprotected and allow editing by both anonymous and registered users. Protection is generally only applied to: * Critical parts of the site. This includes pages like the main page or widely used templates. * Articles which are frequently targets of vandalism. * Pages which are the "battleground" for an edit war. If a set of editors repeatedly reverts each other's changes, an administrator may protect the page to encourage them to resolve the dispute in a different manner (i.e. by discussion as appropriate). User pages may be protected at the request of the respective user. Duration In general, page protection should only be applied as long as necessary. Especially articles should only be protected for a reasonably short timeframe. Rules for administrators * If an administrator is involved in an editing dispute, he or she should not use admin abilities or status to solve it. Ask another user or admin to mediate. * Administrators are allowed to undo each other's administrative actions. However, it is expected that the one who reverts an action explains the reason for the revert. In addition, if the admin whose action was undone disagrees with the revert, he or she should contact the reverter and discuss instead of simply reverting the revert. If consensus cannot be reached, a third admin should be asked to mediate. See also * Rise of the Reds Wiki:Content policy * Rise of the Reds Wiki:User conduct guideline Category:Policies and guidelines